Recently, in the interest of enhancement in information processing capacity, researches and studies have been conducted as to replacement with an optical transmission system in regard to telecommunication between electrical devices such as integrated circuit components. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2004-294857, there is disclosed an optical transmission board constructed to form an electrically conductive body on an optical waveguide substrate having an optical waveguide, and then mounting an optical element on the electrically conductive body.
Currently, in the field of optical transmission board technology, it is essential to design the optical transmission board in conformity to a wiring substrate or the like on which the transmission board is mounted. Therefore, greater flexibility is demanded in the design of an optical transmission board.